Somebody Cares
by mindless fear of fire
Summary: It was a terrible case, but at least he knows that somebody cares. Was a one-shot, now going to be multi-chapter. Hotch/Prentiss.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys, to be honest I'm not sure whether to leave this as a one-shot, or to extend it on and develop it more. So, if you have any ideas for a follow up, I'm fairly open to ideas right now! Plus, let me know what you think about extending it/ leaving it!**

**Only other thing I can say, this is my first Hotch/Emily fic, so don't be mean! Happy reading!**

**---**

SSA Emily Prentiss dropped her head into her hands with a long sigh. She was in one of the black state issued SUV's, as her boss, SSAIC Aaron Hotchner, drove. As she closed her eyes and rubbed her face tiredly, he risked a glance over at the younger agent. The case was technically over, but they both knew that this case would haunt all of them for an awfully long time. The team was headed back to the St Mary police precinct, in a small town in Montana. They had to clear up the paperwork, then they could head home in the jet to try and get some much needed rest. Their Unsub had chosen the worst possible victims – children. Babies, actually, seeing as all sixteen of them had been under one year old. They had each been snatched from baby seats sitting in the front passenger seats of their fathers' cars while the cars were sitting stationary at traffic lights. Although each grab had been made in heavy traffic, the Unsub – who they now knew to be Amanda Jinks - had been careful to wear a head scarf, baggy, shapeless clothing, and she had even covered her visible skin in face paint so witnesses couldn't identify the skin color. Then, the babies had been taken to Bowman's lake in the Glacier National Park, where the 37 year old woman strangled them, and finally dropped them into the centre of the lake out of the side of a National Park service boat that was being used for an ecological survey of the lakes. Hotch could feel his grip on the wheel tightening as he thought about it. The stressor had come when her husband had lost control of the car, plunging into a river while her baby daughter had been in the front seat, and while he had survived, the baby had not been so lucky. She had used her job in the Park to get he children in without being noticed, and it was only after the team had been able to give a rudimentary profile on the Unsub's character to the press that they had struck gold in the shape of a tip on the phone line they had set up. Someone who had worked with Jinks had heard the sound of a crying baby, and had called it in. An underwater search was being carried out in the lake, in an attempt to recover the bodies, but so far only nine had turned up. Hotch knew that they would probably never find all of the bodies, not now Jinks was dead.

He glanced over at Emily again, watching as she leaned her head against the car window. She had been strong, the strongest of them all. With JJ being so far along in her pregnancy, the summer heat and the horrific case had coupled to make it a wracking eight days for the blond. She had struggled to keep it together, hating the tears that had seemed to come so easily to her. Even worse, Hotch suspected, were the nightmares. The thin papery walls of the dreary hotel they had been staying in had done very little to muffle the sounds of her screams each night. But, every time she began to crack, Emily had been at her side, whether literally, rocking her back to sleep each night and sleeping by her side, or figuratively, calming her on the phone when she was out in the field. After the first few days, Aaron had made a point of keeping the two women together in the precinct, knowing that however much he would have liked Emily at his side, JJ needed her more.

Morgan had struggled with anger issues – he couldn't understand why someone could hurt babies like that – but Emily had been going running with him at night, helping him calm down so he could get rest. She had even been caring for Reid, David and himself. Emily knew Reid, probably even more so than the rest of the team members, and they seemed to share a special bond. When they were together, she allowed Reid to relax, to be himself. She also acted as a wall that he could bounce ideas off of, letting him spout ideas of without comment, helping him sieve through the mass of knowledge to the little important details that helped the team inch forward through the case. It was something Aaron was pleased about, even if he found himself having to suppress a tiny tinge of jealousy when he thought about how close the two were. As for himself and Rossi, she had been using tiny gestures that spoke much louder than words. It was the early morning coffee that they had found waiting for them as they strode into their conference room in the precinct each morning. It was the brief touches on Aaron's arm, that helped ground him and get him focused. It was the sad smile sent their way that helped them to keep looking through the pictures of the missing children in a vain attempt to find the link between them. It was the sandwiches, made exactly how they liked them, that had mysteriously ended up on their desks each time they skipped lunch to follow a lead. The best thing that she had done for Aaron though, came after the fourteenth child had been reported missing. The two of them had just been visiting the parents of the boy, trying to gleam what little information they could, and were on their way back to the precinct, with Emily driving. Aaron had had his eyes closed, trying to force the image of his son's face out of his head. It was not the first time he had been assaulted by that image, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. However, he had been trying to use it to his advantage, to help him force his way to the key that would solve this horrendous case. He hadn't even realized that they had arrived at the precinct until she had timidly placed a hand on his arm, and quietly suggested that he call his son, have a chat with him. He had glanced up at her in surprise.

"Is it that obvious?" God, he hoped not. He hoped he hadn't showed his team just how weak he felt in this case. He looked at her, almost pleadingly.

"No, it's not. Although you might find that if you opened up to someone on the team. It could make things that little bit easier." She gave his arm a gentle squeeze, before slipping out of the car to tell the other's what they had got.

Glancing back at Emily as they pulled up outside the precinct, he couldn't stop the words from blurting out of his mouth.

"Could... do you think we could go for coffee after we get home... talk..." He trailed off, already mentally cursing himself. He lowered his head, mentally and physically shielding himself from her reply.

"Em, yeah. Sure, that sounds good." She couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe that out of them all, he had chosen to talk to her. Certainly, something inside her had hoped, despite her certainty that the hope was unfounded. She felt a smile slip accross her face, and, getting out of the car, she quipped quietly.

"In that case, it seems we have an even better reason to get packed up quickly." With a smile, she closed the door and headed into the station. As he watched her saunter off with what he could swear was a slightly more pronounced sway to her hips, he couldn't stop the warmth that spread through his body at the knowledge that somebody out there cared.

---

**Well, what did you think? Let me know! Feedback is highly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got such phenomenal response to this story that I decided to continue it on! So this is the second chapter for you all! I want to thank SilviaBr, mummacass, nataliebianca, daniela, Holly3435, ramona, and EricDelko's3Lil'Angels - your reviews were really appreciated!**

**Enjoy!**

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
**

It had been a long flight already, even though they had been on board the jet for barely two hours. Emily had slipped into a fitful sleep only minutes after a relatively smooth take off, while the others sat at the tables around her. However, her much needed sleep hadn't had the chance to last much longer than half an hour. Twenty minutes into the flight, the pilot had radioed the team from the cockpit to inform them that they were headed into severe turbulence.

After hearing the news, the team quickly began to secure both themselves and their bags. Hotch thrust his laptop and case files neatly into his briefcase, leaving just his case report notes and a pen. Getting to his feet, he placed it in one of the overhead storage lockers, then reached down and grabbed Emily's bag, setting it beside his own. After closing the locker, he stooped to fix her belt around her. As he gently clicked it into place, he missed the skeptical look that flitted between JJ, Rossi and Morgan who were sitting with Reid at the table oppose. After checking she would be safe, and hopefully comfortable, he slipped back into his own seat across the table from her. It was Morgan that voiced their shared thought.

"Eh, Hotch?" Hotch blinked, suddenly aware that he had been staring at Emily since he sat down.

"What?" He mentally cringed at the unintentional defensive tone that laced his answer. Trying to act nonplussed, he continued. "She needs the rest, she's exhausted. There's no point waking her up sooner than necessary. And I would much rather I didn't have an agent with a broken nose because she fell out of her seat during turbulence." He raised an eyebrow slightly at the younger man, subtly indicating that it was not up for discussion.

The other agents said nothing as they began a game of poker. Hotch returned to writing his case report, subtly sneaking glances at Emily every few minutes. For the first time in years, Hotch could say that he was confused. It was a feeling that he really didn't like, but one that had been plaguing him for several months now. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when it had happened, but he suspected that it had been sometime shortly after the New York case. He had found himself pairing himself with Emily more often, both on consults, and during cases. He had even caught himself looking for her, looking at her, thinking about her. And it unnerved him. It had taken him months to accept her within the BAU, and even longer before he fully included her as part of the team. In fact, if he was fully honest with himself, he wasn't sure if she was even aware that he had accepted her. In reality, it was more than just acceptance. He had come to realize that although he had had a strong team before her, she strengthened it immensely. She filled a spot that had been shockingly empty ever since the team had been formed. Not only was she fast becoming one of the top profilers within the BAU, she had been adopted as the unofficial mommy of the team. She looked out for each and every one of the group, even Rossi, and, to some extent, himself. She also told them the truth, no matter how harsh it seemed, knowing that there was no place for secrets among the family like group of agents. That was one quality that he especially admired in her, along with her unwavering loyalty. But along side that admiration he had noticed other emotions. Emotions that were not only unfitting for him as her supervisor, but also as a recent divorcé. It was also something he had not felt in an awfully long time. The lust – and that emotion was undeniable– was the part that had left him confused. Of course, he could explain it easily enough – he was sure if he asked Reid he would easily be supplied with a statistic showing that interoffice relationships where rife, especially within the FBI. It came from the long hours they spent with each other, and the fact that as a team they saw each other at their worst, as well as at their best. But still, he didn't understand it. As for the other emotions, he wouldn't even allow himself contemplate those. He knew he wanted to spend more time with her, wanted to get the same rapport with her that she had with Reid and Morgan. Yet he also knew that no matter what he wanted, that was as far as it would go. It was that that he was struggling to accept.

The first jolts from the turbulence jerked him rudely out of his thoughts, as he grabbed the edge of the table to try and stay in his seat. Looking up, he watched as Emily unconsciously curled up in her seat, making her shirt ride up slightly and exposing the lower part of her back. He couldn't help but be thankful for the next bout that hit immediately afterwards, forcing him to turn his attention to keeping himself in his seat rather than ending up splayed rather unattractively across the table. Feeling his lips curve upwards slightly at the thought, he noticed that Emily was awake and looking at him.

***

Emily lifted one eye groggily, her tired brain suddenly shooting into overdrive as it hit her that she was being shaken thoroughly. It took her only a moment to realize that the room around her was moving too, and she was blinded by a flash of panic as she struggled to force her fuzzy brain to get her bearings. Both eyes open now, she sat up stiffly, breathing a small sigh of relief as she realized where she was. It also hit her that someone had strapped her in; she knew she hadn't been strapped in when she had fallen asleep, because she had taken the belt off to stop it cutting into her side. As her eyes flitted around the plane, still insuring that everything was ok, she noticed Hotch's face transform as a rare smile slipped over it. He seemed lost in thought, so she allowed herself the luxury of watching him, admiring as his rugged face displayed this unusual show of emotion. It wasn't a luxury she indulged herself with very often, not since she realized what she really felt about him. It had become too much of a temptation, an opportunity that she couldn't take. So, she had been forced to adapt, to create a new box it her head, this one labeled 'Aaron Hotchner'. Into it had gone every sneaked longing look, every touch that left her tingling, every little moment that she stored away, keeping the details for those late nights when she couldn't sleep. She suddenly realized that he was looking at her, and she fought to keep the blush from staining her cheeks as she glanced away hurriedly.

"Are you alright?" His calm voice brought her eyes back to his, and she gave a wary smile.

"Yea, though it was a bit of a shock waking up in the middle of that! It's like James Bond says; shaken, not stirred." He laughed politely, but the minute the feeble excuse of a joke had slipped out of her mouth she could have kicked herself, hard. But, as they moved on, it had had the desired effect of clearing away some of the tension between them.

"I put your belt on before we hit the turbulence, but I didn't want to wake you." Her heart squeezed painfully at the thoughtful gesture, hating the knowledge that he was oblivious to the care it showed, and it was all she could do to struggle out a pained thanks. Turning away quickly, she saw Morgan watching her carefully from across the aisle. Purposely ignoring him, she stood up, taking a book out of her carry bag. The case file could wait. Right now, she was going to bury her head in a mindless romance novel, ride out what was shaping up to be a pretty awful plane journey and simply forget.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**I hope you enjoyed it! The little review button is calling you... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guys, I know that this is seriously late, but I had such a case of writer's block with this. This is my final draft of the chapter, but I'm not sure I'm happy with it! So let me know what you think!**

**And thanks to amaranth-moon15, dumbstrukk and EricDelko's3Lil'Angels, your reviews were awesome!**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Thank goodness for that!" It was Reid that voiced what everyone else was thinking, and they all ignored the slight squeak that slipped out with the words. Lifting her head from her hands, where she had let it drop in relief as the plane had finally touched down on the tarmac, Emily sent him the best smile she could muster in her exhausted state, and joined the rest as they began getting their bags from the storage compartments above. Seeing Hotch stand up beside her, she unconsciously hurried her movements, knowing that she needed to get out of his presence, just until she could compartmentalize both the case and Hotch's cryptic actions, over a glass of cool white wine and a hot bath. Throwing her bags over her shoulder, she sped down the gangway, calling out her goodbyes as she went. As she slipped through the glass doors into the bullpen, she cringed mentally as she saw Garcia standing waiting for the team to come in. She knew that there was no way that she would be able to get home without talking to the quirky woman, but she also knew that her emotions were not exactly well hidden; certainly not hidden well enough to fool someone like Penelope. Sighing, she trudged over to her desk, tossing her bag onto it as she rummaged in the drawer. Grabbing her keys and everything she needed, she turned to leave.

"The rest of the team should be here soon Pen, OK? I'm off home" Garcia looked at her friend quizzically, taking in her haggard appearance and the faraway look in her eyes.

"Emily? What's wrong pet?" It wasn't often that Emily had reason to thank her mother for the politics that had smeared most of her childhood, but she knew that it was solely due to years of practice that she managed to face Penelope with a clear face. Smiling slightly in an effort to pacify her concern, she lied slightly.

"Nothing's wrong, I just need a good night's sleep! It's just been a long case, you know? I'll… Everything will be fine come tomorrow!" With a lethargic wave, she quickly left the way she had come, taking the stairs to avoid meeting the team waiting for the lift.

***

Hotch was not stupid, and neither were the rest of his team. They all knew that Emily had something on her mind, and Aaron was certain he wasn't alone in suspecting that he himself was part of that something. Glancing around, he took in Morgan as he watched Emily head away from the plane, before following his line of sight. He wanted to follow her, wanted to be the one she turned to when she broke down, wanted to be able to hold her as she cried for those little babies. As his gaze returned to Morgan though, he has a good idea that he won't be the one she turns to. He was her boss, and not a lot more. Closing his eyes in frustration, he cursed himself again for shutting her out for so long. Turning away from the window, he called out to the rest of the team.

"I want all off you to go home and rest. No exceptions. You have tomorrow off, so I'll see you bright and early on Thursday." Just as he was about to leave, he turned back for a moment.

"And guys? Well done, all of you." With that, he headed off of the plane. He wasn't going back to his office, he had the majority of what he needed with him, and what he didn't have would just have to wait until Thursday. Walking towards the underground car park, he tried for his usual brisk stride, but he knew that no matter how much he wanted to get home, his body would not do anything above simply functioning.

***

The rest of the team took slightly longer to get their things, with Morgan teasing Reid good naturedly when the young genius almost landed on his back after stumbling over the arm of one of the seats. They all knew the teasing was in good fun; just another method used to take their minds off of the case. When they walked into the bullpen, Garcia was greeting by the sight of two grinning agents, and one resembling the colour of a strawberry. With a squeal, she held out her arms for a hug from JJ, chattering questions about the baby. One of the main things she missed lately while the team where away on their cases was getting all the baby updates each morning before the briefings. After a quick update, she left JJ to head into her office and sidled up to the two men.

"My hunky chocolate Adonis, would you leave my Sweet Pea alone and come and give me a hug!" With a smile, Derek turned to her and swept her into his strong arms, feeling some of the tension in his shoulders fading. He pressed a chaste kiss to the top of her head, before grabbing his stuff.

"Baby girl, other than my bed, you are the best thing I could see right now! I'm gonna go crash now, but I'll call you tomorrow for coffee, deal?" Smiling at her as she hummed her agreement, he clapped Reid on the shoulder on his way out.

***

Although in reality it was only a few minutes, it felt like hours before Hotch rounded the final corner and saw his car in the space. He was weaving through the parked cars when he noticed a figure sitting with their head resting on the steering wheel in one of the black SUV's. His curiosity getting the better of him, he detoured over to it, wondering who would still be in the parking lot at this time of night. He had reached the side of the car before he thought to look at the number plate, and kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. Peering through the darkened glass, he was surprised to see the shoulders of one of the strongest members of his team shaking slightly. Worried, Hotch rapped gently on Emily's window, causing her to startle violently. As she looked out the window, Hotch could see the tear streaks raking down her face, and his chest tightened inexplicably at the sight. Switching his gaze from her cheeks to her eyes, he could see the internal struggle she was having with herself.

Emily was beyond mortified. It was bad enough to break down in the FBI parking lot, but out of everyone, only she could have the luck to be caught by her boss. She considered just waving and driving off, delaying the inevitable conversation until she had managed a few more hours sleep, but she knew that that would only leave her feeling even more guilty. Biting the inside of her cheek nervously, she wiped at her tears quickly before slowly winding down the window.

"Prent… Emily. Are you alright?" Hotch mentally berated himself for starting to use her surname. Here was he wanting to get to know her, yet when she needed a friend he still acted as the boss? No wonder she shut herself off from him.

"I'm fine Hotch, really. I just…" Emily really didn't know how to finish that sentence. The truth was out of the question; she couldn't tell her boss that she couldn't get the pictures of those little babies out of her head, that the distraught sobs of the parents were resounding inside he skull, or that every time she closed her eyes the image of a different child popped up, each one being dead, and all baring a striking resemblance to herself. But at the same time, she hated lying, especially to the team. So she was relieved, if somewhat surprised, when Hotch helped her out.

"You just had something in your eye." She looked at him in surprise, but the calm tone was accompanied only by a sad smile, not with the reprimand that she had expected. Swallowing, she nodded briefly, allowing her body to sink back into the seat.

Hotch bit his lip pensively, hoping she hadn't regretted agreeing to have coffee with him. However, he knew that unless he brought it up again, she wouldn't push him.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, but we have tomorrow off. And I don't know about you, but I'm off to get a good night's sleep. But seeing as we're gonna have some time, how about we catch that coffee tomorrow afternoon?"

To say Emily was surprised was an understatement. She had assumed that he would have begun to regret his rash question by now, especially after having seeing her in tears. His voice brought her from her thoughts.

"If you want, you know, you could talk to me too. You never know, we might be able to help each other!"

She wasn't sure if it was due to her exhaustion or his soothing voice, but she heard herself responding, much quicker than he had expected, with a quiet, "That sounds great, Sir." Whichever it was, the smile that swept across his face washed away any doubts she had.

"It's not 'Sir', its Hotch, or Aaron. We're not even on the job here, remember! How about I pick you up at two?" Once she had nodded her agreement, he continued. "Are you OK to drive home tonight, or do you want a lift?"

"It's completely out of your way, don't be silly! I can drive easily, don't worry. Thanks though."

"I'll let you go then. And Emily, I find a Nytol tablet helps keep the nightmares away." With that, he stood back to let her start the car, and watched as she reversed out of her space.

***

Morgan was intrigued. He had come down into the parking lot about five minutes ago to see Hotch with his head leaning into somebody's car, and a quick check at the number plate had confirmed that he was talking to Emily. Although he hadn't heard what they had been saying, it hadn't looked much like their usual interactions, and certainly hadn't looked to be about work. Hotch had been standing too close to the car, his stance too relaxed for work. Something was definitely changing between one of his best friends and his boss, and he just hoped that it was something good.

**Well? Put me out of my misery! x**


End file.
